


The Farplane

by StrangeReflexion



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: [OS] Les souvenirs de Yuna - Acte 2.





	The Farplane

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La saga Final Fantasy, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. J'écris pour le plaisir et touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Guadosalam et son calme religieux. C’est étrange de constater à quel point cet aspect-là du monde reste inchangé alors qu’à présent tout est différent. Les chasseurs de sphères avides d’informations et d’aventures ont remplacé le peuple des Guados qui vivaient paisiblement ici l’année passée. Qui aurait cru que l’Éternelle Félicité susciterait un tel bouleversement ?

*

Les trois filles s’étaient mises d’accord pour faire une halte dans ce qui fut autrefois la ville des Guados. Après avoir rendu un énième service à Tobli pour écouler le stock tickets de son futur spectacle sur les bords du Sélénos, elles avaient mis toute la journée pour traverser le fleuve à dos de Shoopuf et arriver à pieds jusqu’ici.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi je meure de faim ! »

A peine avaient-elles passé la majestueuse entrée de la ville que Rikku avait fait connaître ses intentions. Ce n’était pas ses deux amies qui allaient la contredire sur ce point. 

« Il y a une boutique dans la partie supérieure de la ville, on pourra sûrement trouver quelque chose de comestible. »

Yuna et Rikku hochèrent la tête et cette dernière, fidèle à elle-même, prit la tête du groupe avec enthousiasme. Le trio de chasseuses de sphères ne mit pas longtemps avant d’atteindre la boutique au cœur de la ville.

« J’espère qu’il y aura des pommes ! Elles sont excellentes ici ! »  
\- Ouvre donc la porte, qu’on soit fixées. »  
\- Yunie ? »

Paine se retourna pour suivre le regard de la petite blonde. L’ex-Invokeur était perdue dans ses pensées, le regard fixé quelque part au-dessus d’elles. Ce n’était pas la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu’elles voyageaient ensemble, et Paine avait appris à reconnaître ce voile de nostalgie qui venait de temps en temps se nicher aux fonds des yeux de Yuna. D’un air absent, cette dernière s’excusa auprès de ses deux amies et s’éloigna.

« Où vas-tu ? Yuna !  
\- Rikku. »

Rikku, qui s’apprêtait à s’élancer à la suite de sa cousine, s’arrêta instantanément. 

« Hein ?  
\- Laisse-là. Allons faire nos achats.  
\- Mais…  
\- Elle a besoin d’être seule pour le moment.  
\- Oh ! D’accord. »

Sur ces mots, les deux filles passèrent la porte de la boutique. De son côté, Yuna grimpa encore d’un niveau dans le dédale de racines qui constituait la ville. Elle ne put cependant pas aller bien loin car l’Al’bhed de la dernière fois montait toujours la garde. Quelle déception cela avait été quand, il y a quelques semaines, lors de sa première visite depuis son pèlerinage, elle n’avait pas pu se rendre dans l’Au-delà. Aujourd’hui les choses n’en étaient pas moins différentes. L’accès était toujours interdit car personne n’était capable d’expliquer l’étrange comportement des furolucioles, excepté peut-être les Guados. Mais comme ces derniers avaient tous fuis pour éviter une extermination certaine, le problème n’était pas près d’être résolu.

*

_L’Au-delà… Tu te souviens comme tu étais nerveux à l’époque, rien qu’à l’idée d’y aller ? Mais même si je n’avais pas pu voir ta réaction, je n’ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu avais dû être agréablement surpris. C’était un endroit magnifique, hors du temps._

_Je sais bien que la décision que j’avais pris ce jour-là t’avait particulièrement déplu, et sans doute avais-tu espéré me faire changer d’avis, là-haut, mais à l’époque je pensais faire le bon choix pour Spira. Je m’étais rendue compte de mon erreur après-coup, mais vois-tu… si c’était à refaire je ne sais pas si j’agirais vraiment différemment._

_Je voulais également que tu saches… Je suis désolée. Là-haut, dans l’Au-delà, quand nous étions tous les deux et que tu cherchais à appeler tes parents, seule ta mère était apparue. Je t’avais incité à te réjouir du fait que ton père n’était pas là, car cela voulait dire qu’il était probablement toujours en vie, quelque part. Je n’avais alors pas la moindre idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier pour toi. A l’époque tu savais déjà. Ton père était Sin, le fléau de notre monde. Un monde auquel tu te sentais encore parfois extérieur, n’est-ce pas ?_

_Aujourd’hui je me pose tout un tas de questions. J’aimerais tant que tu sois encore là, à mes côtés, pour me faire rire, me soutenir, et pour m’aimer comme tu l’as fait pendant tout ce temps. Il y a eu cette première sphère, celle qui a tout fait basculer, et puis les autres ont suivies. Il te ressemble tellement… Est-ce vraiment toi ? Ou bien est-ce seulement une douloureuse coïncidence ? Et si c’est bien toi, où es-tu en ce moment-même ? Pourquoi ne me recherches-tu pas ? Et puis, qui est cette Lenne dont tu parles ?_

_Il y a tellement de questions sans réponse. Le monde est devenu si différent depuis que nous avons tué Yu Yevon et brisé le cycle de renaissance de Sin. C’est comme si l’on se réveillait d’un long sommeil et que l’on devait tout réapprendre. Car il s’agit bien de réapprendre à vivre, sans peur du lendemain. Et cela rend les choses encore plus compliquées. Avant nous étions contrôlés par nos croyances en des préceptes, par notre peur. Aujourd’hui il faut découvrir les choses par nous-même. Parfois, j’ai cette impression que plus je creuse, et plus il y a d’interrogations. Un gouffre sans fin. Et toi tu es comme un sifflement dans le noir : tout près de moi et pourtant à jamais hors de portée._

_Tu sais le ridicule dans tout ça, peut-être, c’est que parfois je me mets à regretter le temps où l’on vivait avec des œillères, où je pouvais espérer un signe, n’importe lequel. Comme l’apparition d’un étrange garçon soi-disant venu d’une ville détruite mille ans plus tôt, par exemple. Ou des rencontres qui me confortent dans ma détermination. Mais tout ce que j’ai à présent ce sont des souvenirs et des sphères auxquelles me raccrocher. Tu me manques tellement…_

*

« Yuna ? »

L’ex-Invokeur sursauta quand Paine appela son prénom. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle vit que son amie se trouvait à quelques pas derrière elle.

« Rikku nous attend en bas pour manger.  
\- J’arrive. »

Après un dernier regard en direction de l’inaccessible Au-delà, la jeune fille daigna redescendre avec son amie.

« Yunie, est-ce que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, désolé de vous avoir causé du souci. »

La petite blonde tendit des victuailles aux deux filles et elles commencèrent à manger en silence. Mais au bout d’un moment, Rikku prit de nouveau la parole. Plus que de la curiosité, cette fois il s’agissait d’un sentiment d’inquiétude sincère.

« C’est à cause de Tu-sais-qui ?  
\- Oui. »

La réponse de Yuna était franche. Elle ne voyait pas d’intérêt à mentir à sa cousine. Après-tout, c’était elle qui était venue la trouver sur l’île de Besaid avec la première sphère. C’était grâce à elle que cette nouvelle aventure avait débuté. Et c’était à Rikku qu’elle devait ce mélange de doute et d’espoir qui ravivait tant de souvenirs en chemin. Mais surtout, c’était une des rares personnes à pouvoir la comprendre, car elle l’avait connu lui. 

« Tu aurais aimé aller le voir ? »

Paine n’avait pas besoin de beaucoup pour comprendre la situation. Elle en venait directement aux faits, mais savais ne pas être intrusive.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais même sans tous ces étranges phénomènes, je ne suis pas certaine qu’il y soit vraiment.  
\- Le rêve des Priants ? »

Yuna hocha la tête. Rikku n’avait pas oublié.

« Et si tout ça c’était lié, finalement ?  
\- De quoi tu parles ?  
\- Hm… Je n’y avais pas réfléchi. Tu penses ?  
\- Vous allez m’expliquer ?  
\- Les Priants faisaient vivre leur rêve avec les furolucioles, non ? Mais maintenant que ce n’est plus le cas, elles n’ont plus vraiment d’utilité. Elles sont perdues, livrées à elles-mêmes. Alors oui, c’est ce que je crois.  
\- Je ne comprends pas tout ce que vous racontez, mais pour cette histoire de furolucioles, il faudra directement questionner les Guados.  
\- Il faut d’abord que l’on arrive à calmer les choses entre les Ronzos et les Guados. Kimahri a besoin de notre aide.  
\- C’est pour ça qu’on cherche Lian et Ayde, Yunie ! »

Yuna hocha la tête et la conversation s’arrêta là d’elle-même. Une fois rassasiées, le trio prit la direction des Plaines Foudroyées. Elles marcheraient une partie de la soirée pour atteindre l’auberge où elles passeraient la nuit avant de reprendre leurs recherches le lendemain matin.


End file.
